Goodbye, Gakuen Alice
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: Natsume is now graduating from Gakuen Alice to face the future ahead of him.  WARNING: I have a big mouth so I suggest that you read chapter 134 or I will definely spoil such a great chapter!  Read it in manga fox if u still havent read that chapter!  R


**A/N:** Hello people! I just went to manga fox last night and saw Gakuen Alice's official couple which is *drum roll* ….. Mikan and Natsume! Kyaa! I'm sooo happy! ^_^ I have to admit, they seem much more interesting together than Ruka and Mikan. (No offence to Ruka x Mikan lovers!)

Well, this is my tribute to the couple! Hope you enjoy!

**PS.** For the people who knew this long before I did, I'm terribly sorry if I'm incredibly un-updated! And Flamers are more than welcome! ^_^

**Warning!** There might be some slight OOC! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I own Gakuen Alice – in my dreams! All things related to GA is owned by Tachibana Higuchi! The plot is mine though!

* * *

**Goodbye, Gakuen Alice**  
_By: Love Crazed Moron_

_**Natsume's POV**_

It's been quite a while since that incident. That is, if you call 8 years a while. I'm finally graduating today and I'm finally free from this hell hole. _(__**A/N**__: I'm not familiar with the Japanese Education system so I'm only estimating this. They're all 18 years old here. Roughly the age of people graduating, right? Well, pls. feel free to correct me if I'm mistakened!)_ I was staring at the gates with Ruka beside me, both of us anticipating the opening of the gates. But that wont happen until late afternoon. "I cant wait for these gates to finally open up." I murmered to no one in particular. "Well, wont you miss the sakura tree?" Ruka asked jokingly. "Maybe, but there's more to life than the academy and the Sakura tree. The world beyond this gates offers much more than this blasted academy or the sakura tree can ever offer." I answered confidently. "Jeez, Natsume! Your so cheesey! I wonder if Mikan will even recognise you since you've got cheesy ever since she left 8 years ago! Anyways, just dont enjoy yourself too when you find her. You might forget to keep in touch with me!" Ruka teased. "Are you sure? Cuz, I wouldnt want to interrupt your make-out sesion with Imai." Natsume teased back making Ruka redder than an over riped tomao.

"So, Natsume, what's your plan?"

"Go home, stay there for a while then, search for the baka. Then, I'm gonna get a job and settle down. Maybe, I could be a fire man. After all, I could stand extreme temperatures. How about you?"

"I'm gonna stay with my folks then, study college maybe. Or become a vet or animal rescue. When I have a job, I'm gonna move to Hotaru's flat. You know she wouldnt let me stay there unless I pay her a rent or something."

(**A/N**: Hotaru left the academy a couple of years ago since she and the academy have agreed that her staying in the academy have become a hindrance for her since she needed to travel a lot for business reasons. So, since she's even smarter than the teachers, she was allowed to leave the academy early.)

"Typical Imai."

"So, how is Aoi and Youichi going?" Ruka asked sucesfully diverting the subject of their converstaion.

_(**A/N**: Youichi had the first type of Alice (the childhood type) and since his parents didnt want him, Natsume's dad voluntered to be his guardian. And, I think, in the real story, Aoi is slightly older than Youichi so lets just pretend that they're the same age.. ^_^ And quite honestly, I think they're the an adorable couple!)_

"Well, he better keep my sister safe and untainted or we're having roast human for dinner tonight." Natsume said, suddenly emitting a dark aura that made Ruka sweat drop.  
Ruka silently prayed for Youichi's safety and hoping that Aoi is in prime condition especially now that Natsume is overly protective of his sister.

"Ruka! Natsume!" called out a waving Sumire. They turned around to see their grop of friends. Anna, Nokoko, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Mochu, Wawako and Kitsuneme. "You guys! The HSP wanted to see us before our graduation! It seemed urget so hurry up!" Kitsuneme called out.

* * *

- A few moments later, In the HSP's office. Still in Natsume's POV -

We walked towards the HSP's offive in two lines with me and Ruka in front. When we finally reached the door and I looked at Ruke. He just nodded at me signalling me to do the honours of opening the door. I opened the door, and went inside only to stop immidately and gasp when I saw who was standing beside Principal Kazu. I noticed that everyone was quiet, and I didnt have to look at anyone to know, that they to were shocked. A gust of wind went through the windows from behind the desk _(**A/N**: The HSP and the figures are standing/sitting behind a desk._) and a snicker formed in my lips. I finally broke out of my shocknessed (A/N: is that en a word?) and said, "Looks like your taste in underwear still hasnt changed, eh, Polka." "NATSUME! YOU PERVERT! WHEN WILL YOU FREAKING GROW UP! WE'RE ALREADY 18 FOR CRING OUT LOUD! OH GOD! YOUR STILL SUCH A PERVERT!" Mikan rambled on and on about how annoying I was and the way I greeted her was extremely rude and that sort of thing until ...

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Wahhh! Hotaru! What the hell was that for! You meanie!" MIkan whined. "Baka! Is that the way you say hello to your friens who you haven't seen for 8 freaking years? Blabbering on senseless and annoying things? Grow up Mikan!" Hotaru said exasperated and has her stoic mask off for once. "Oww.. Sorry Hotaru! Sorry everyone! Now, how about a group hug!" Mikan cheerily suggeted. "MI-CHAN!" The 'twins' yelled out tackling Mikan to the floor. _(**A/N**: Took them a while to recover didn't they? ^_^)_

_

* * *

_

- An hour or two later. Mikan and Natsume are walking around the academy. Still Natsume's POV -

"so, what's with the sudden visit?" I asked Polka. "Well, the academy stopped chasing me over a year ago. I guess they thought it would be useless for me to be staying here when, I'd be graduating soon anyway. Hotaru and I decided that we wanted to 'graduate' with you guys so we came back to the academy this morning!" she answered then, she stopped walking. I was suddenly aware on where we we're. - right infront of the sakura tree.

I turned to Mikan and saw that she was staring at me. I moved closer to her and lightly kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mikan and i'm so happy that we can finally escape this hell hole and you have saved me the pain of looking for you." I saw Mikan's lips form an amused snicker and said, "Weeh! Are you really Natsume! Cuz, I do belive Natsume had a humongous ego and wasnt nearly as cheesey as you are!" I scowled and said, "Way to ruin the mood Polka!" "Well, we better get going now! I want all of us to step out of those gates together. Because this time around, were saying goodbye to Gakuen Alice, the past, together and welcome the future together too!" she said cheerfully as we rushed towards the gates of Gakuen Alice.

**-FIN-**

A/N: So, how was it! And I apologise if I put too much Author's Notes. Pls. Review and I will repeat, Flamers are accepted!


End file.
